


paciencia, que mi amor es luz de luna

by trinitarias



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Study, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Gen, Misunderstandings, Pre-debut, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitarias/pseuds/trinitarias
Summary: In autumn, Soobin tells himyou’re my closest friend here.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin
Kudos: 21





	paciencia, que mi amor es luz de luna

Here’s the thing: if Beomgyu were to tell the story he’d be the hero prince or the helpless prince or some kind of prince. Choi Yeonjun would be the dragon – incredible simply by his existence, magical by extension and even greater when discovered, Kang Taehyun would be the poet, the sage, always the clearest voice in the room and Hueningkai would be the apprentice, all enthusiasm and awkward limbs, always ready in the face of a challenge.

And Choi Soobin – he doesn’t know. He’s not sure of anything when it comes to Choi Soobin.

But Beomgyu doesn’t get to tell the story, and it goes like this instead: he leaves Daegu and does not fall in love, but into something else.

He’s kind. He’s polite. It’s not weird. (It is.)

This is what he knows: were he to say _hey Soobin hyung, can I talk to you?_ The answer would not change were the sky baby blue, dusty grey or inky black. He’d get a smile and dimples paired with a _sure_ , an _okay_ , a _when?_ But he wonders _if I asked you to tell me a secret, would it be skin deep or so close to yourself you won’t know exactly where you’ve been keeping it?_

It’s a weird feeling: wanting to know and wanting to be known by this strange boy who seems to be as calm and poised as a winter day. A few times, when he looks just at the right moment, he thinks Soobin’s gaze would be enough to make blizzards happen, no matter the season, with no question asked. Beomgyu thinks it could be a trick of the light, something he sees just because he wants to see it.

There is difference between knowing someone and knowing someone:

In summer, Soobin says _the weather is a little too much today, isn’t it? Do you want to go get ice cream?_ And Beomgyu will find a way to read the invisible ink the letters are written in, will know he means that _right now everything is too much, I need to get away_. He answers with _only if you pay this time, hyung_.

When they’re out of the building, Beomgyu asks, _do you want to go to the Han River after?_ And Soobin gives him a confused look, wonders out loud _why would I want to go so far from here?_

Set up; punch line, laughter. All in less than fifteen minutes.

In autumn, Soobin tells him _you’re my closest friend here,_ gives him a pretty necklace with a Capricorn sign as a present and Beomgyu does not understand. He wonders how that can be true when he feels like Soobin is the biggest question mark he’s ever met, all smiles that look like shields, all never-ending walls and blind corners.

 _I don’t know you_ , he thinks so loudly it should be impossible for Soobin not to hear him. _But I want to. Why don’t you let me?_

He asks Soobin to put it on him. In return he gets a small, easy smile and steady hands.

‘Happy birthday, stranger,’ he whispers into Soobin’s ear at 12:00 on the dot, pressing a small box to his hands. It’s a necklace with a smiley face. He wears his right under his shirt, light weight close to his heart, barely there.

‘Thank you,’ he whispers back, closing his hands around it.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 AM thoughts: desire to form deep honest connections vs refusal to voice real thoughts and feelings  
> title is from voz veis' _aunque sea poco_. full phrase is: be patient, for my love is moonlight, a little soft but present. thank you for reading! please let me know if you find any spelling mistakes.


End file.
